


Game of Fate

by Berria



Series: Game of Fate Nuzlocke [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berria/pseuds/Berria
Summary: No one really understands what Nuzlocke is... Just that it should be feared.Young trainer Samantha wins a sponsored Pokemon Adventure from the famed Professor Oak. Determined to find her place in the world, Sammy heads out to conquer Kanto in record time. But between her mysterious traveling companions and new team of Pokemon, she is about to learn a lot more about her "place in the world" than she ever wanted to know... Starting with who her family and friends truly are.





	1. Chapter 1

The early morning sounds were deaf to her ears. Immune to the pre-class chatter of students, a small brunette sat at her corner desk. Her brown hair fell ridiculously close to the floor, just barely four inches above the classroom tiling, while her hazel eyes had fallen to a letter in her hands.

“ Is it true, Sammy? Are you really going to Kanto? “ A familiar voice jolted her out of her daze. The seated girl-- Samantha Kuroneko-- looked up at the pink haired classmate by the desk. At her feet, a sleeping Eevee pulled herself from a nap and greeted her visitor with a yawn.

“ Mm. See, Roseta? “ Proudly, Samantha turned her letter around to show the other girl, Roseta. Roseta’s blue eyes widened with awe.

“ First--- You really are the top of the Nationals! “ Squealed the pinkette. She placed her palms on Samantha’s desk and leaned in, chattering in an excited whisper, “ That’s amazing, Sammy! There were 6th graders taking that exam, you know! “

“ It doesn’t matter how old you are or how long you’ve been studying. Professor Oak rewards you for potential. “ Samantha explained bluntly, unblinking. The Eevee curled at her feet curled up again to further her pre-class napping.

Roseta scowled softly, “ You don’t seem very excited or surprised… It’s first place, Sammy! You get like… everything! The money, a real Pokedex… even a starter Pokemon from THE Professor Oak! “

“ I know. That’s why I took the exam. “ Samantha saw her friend eying the envelope and its other contents, so calmly handed it over. “ And I took the exam to win first. And nothing lower. “

Her pink haired friend looked slightly frustrated. It was this attitude of Samantha’s that made her so hard to approach. She had come to the Ace Training Academy in order to set very specific groundwork for her Pokemon Training career. She was only ten years old, but Samantha and her Eevee were notoriously tough. 

Roseta released her emotions in a sigh, then took the envelope. Inside, she found what her gossipy self wanted; information on the other two winners in Samantha’s pool. “ So the way this works… The second and third place winners are leaving at the same time as you, right? “

“ Yes. “ Samantha replied immediately, clenching her little fists, “ I get the first pick, and then they pick after me. “

“ Hm… So the other two are… Renae and Mikale Godono? Siblings? Oh-- Ew! “ Roseta yelped at the letter’s contents, “ Have you seen their pictures, Sammy? “

“ I don’t really care what they look like. “

“ You should! This Renae girl-- Look at her face! “

Perhaps in a normal time or place, the kids would have been sticking their tongues mockingly at perceived ugliness. However, the face that Roseta showed on the page was not particularly ugly. The little girl staring back at them had shoulder length blonde hair, tied messily into a single sidetail. What made her stick out as repulsive were the four triangular markings under the right eye.

 

“ Nuzlocke tattoos… “ Samantha mumbled.

“ Four of them… That means she killed four Pokemon, right? “

“ Yeah… uugh. “ Samantha shuddered. Roseta followed her example.

“ It should be find if you like… Don’t touch her, right? It’s not super contagious? “

“ Wouldn’t you know better than me? You’re studying to be a Nurse Joy, not me. “

“ Doesn’t mean I’m studying well… but I hope it’s not. But if it is, I bet that her brother has it too. You should be careful. “

“ Yeah… “ Samantha shook her head lightly, “ I’ll be careful, Roseta. “

“ Good! “ Roseta’s frown deepened, “ I can’t believe Professor Oak accepted two Nuzlocke kids as second and third, though! “

“ They must just be really smart. I’m sure he sees something in them. “ Samantha leaned forward in her chair, reaching down to ruffle her Eevee’s ears. “ It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m not there for traveling companions. “

Roseta opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by the morning bell. Instead, she swallowed the argument and puffed up her cheeks like a Jigglypuff. “ WELL. Maybe not them. But you should enjoy your journey for you. Make some friends and have fun. “

On that note, Roseta spun around and hurried back to her own desk. Samantha watched her friend take her seat, then returned her attention to her letter. Her index finger traced along the names and pictures of her travel companions, though she made an effort not to touch Renae’s printed tattoos.

“ … This is going to be a mess, ne? “


	2. The Winners Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha arrives in Pallet Town, eager to acquire her starter Pokemon. She meets her two travel companions, but doesn't leave a fantastic first impression...

With the end of that school week came the end of that school prison.

At the Ace Training Academy, it was considered normal for students to go on traveling trips. With her grades all above average, Samantha had been permitted to leave on a trip to Kanto. She was equipped with a small laptop to receive and send assignments from as she traveled. Other than that, the academy had done very little to make this trip possible. It all came down to Professor Oak’s generous scholarship.

" Well… Here we are, Aiko. " Samantha stepped out of a yellow taxi cab and into the quiet town of Pallet. Her Eevee hopped out behind her, curling around her leg while the taxi took off. Samantha had only a pink messenger bag for luggage. Everything else that she needed-- clothes, shoes, and books-- were stored in the PC. 

The air in Pallet was crisp and clear. Not to imply that the Kalosian Academy was situated anywhere too dirty… But the flavor of Pallet’s wind was somehow different. Familiar, even…

" What do you think, Aiko? This is my home town. " Samantha released her nerves in a breathy giggle, " I haven’t been here since they sent me to boarding school… "

Her Eevee friend looked around, silent as ever. Until, finally, her trainer caught on. " It’s okay. I’m not going to know anyone we meet for long. They’ll just think I’m a quirky Pokemon lover. "

‘ Well… If you’re sure. Then yes! I love it here! ‘ The fluffy ‘mon began chattering repetitive noises. To any other human ear, the only sound to be understood was Aiko’s apparent excitement in a loop of ‘Eevee’… But to Samantha’s ear, she heard a distant echo of human speech. It was hard to describe. When she had tried to describe it to classmates, they thought she was just pretending to understand Pokemon for attention.   
So as much as possible, to protect her trainer from harassment, Aiko tried not to talk. She didn’t want to give Samantha any chance to slip up and appear ‘weird.’ After all, you did not earn badges at school; Only a reputation.

" Kanto is where you were born too, right? I have the breeder’s address, so let’s visit them and thank them for you being born, okay? " Samantha brightened, holding her sun hat at such an angle that she might hide her smile in its shadow. 

‘ Okay! Thank you, Sammy! Let’s have fun! ‘ Aiko wiggled her tail and Eevee booty, her round eyes locked on the tall grass, ‘ I see a Rattata! Time to play! ‘

" Ah-! Wait, Aiko! " Samantha threw herself to the ground, tackling her friend just as Aiko was leaping off to tackle the Rattata. Sammy curled her knees towards her gut, using her whole body to restrain her well-trained Eevee. " Gghhh… You can’t do that heere. "

‘ What? Why not? I’m strong! You trained me yourself! ‘

" That’s the probleeem. " Sammy explained-- or maybe ‘complained’ was a better word for her whiny tone, " I can’t use you in battle here until I have the right badges! I’ll get fined! "

‘ Whaaat? Who made that stupid, human sounding rule?? ‘

" Stupid human sounding humans, that’s who..! "

Aiko continued to try to roll out of Samantha’s grip, her eyes set on the Rattata. From inside the grass, that purple rodent was looking at Aiko mockingly. Aiko desperately wanted to establish her dominance in this patch of grass. After all, in Pokemon society, strength and courage were how you gained respect. Not even being able to challenge a wild Pokemon made Aiko look like some tamed house pet…!

‘ No one’s looking! Just one bite! I bet news of my strength’ll travel all over Kanto with just one go-- Pleease? ‘

" Aikooo nooo! You’re making ME look baad! "

" -- Actually. All of that mud and grass is what’s making you look bad. And crazy. "

 

A boy’s youthful voice broke the scene. Suddenly, Aiko and Samantha were both silent and still. They craned their necks backward to look at the speaker, and saw a pair of kids looking down at them. Having seen their pictures she quickly recognized them as ‘Renae Godono,’ and the girls’ rude speaking brother, ‘Mikale Godono.’

Their reputation had just taken a critical hit, and the prideful pair was essentially OHKO’ed.

" Uh… Uuuhh… " Samantha breathed out.

" I think she must’ve hit her head, big brother. " Renae whispered loudly. She stepped passed her brother and reached out to take Samantha’s hand, her blue eyes practically melting with concerned tears. Samantha felt bad for worrying her, but that guilt was banished as she watched a tear trace Renae’s tattoos.

" --!!! " With a fearful choke, Samantha rolled away and then popped herself on her feet with a controlled flip. She nailed her landing, making a showy turn that caused her dress to fan out like wings. Her brown hair caught the sunlight, shining like sun itself..!! 

She caught a glance at the pair from the corner of her eye, inwardly relieved by their dumbfounded expressions. A perfect display of elegance! Saved!

" … Do you need my hairbrush? "  
" She needs it. Question is, does she want it? "

 

Samantha choked. First on her pride, and then on all of the dry dust she had flung in the air. Her white dress was filthy and her long hair both tangled and dusted from rolling around the ground. Renae had taken a brush from her own purse, but Samantha denied it.

" I-I have my own! " She insisted, " Thank you, though… um… "  
" Renae! Renae Godono. And you’re Samantha Kuroneko, right? " Renae wiped her tear stained face. A gentle smile crossed her face, wrinkling the triangular markings under her right eye. " Who knew that the first place winner was just a normal girl! "

Aiko and Samantha froze. Their pride was paralyzed by the word choice.

" And I’m Mikale Godono. " Her dark haired brother echoed, " Do you have a place to change your dress? "

" Mr Oak loaned us a room at his house. Why don’t you come over and change? " Renae offered, " Having fun is good, but you wanna look your best for Mr Oak! He’s giving us Pokemon! "

Renae’s pure hearted intentions were like salt being rubbed in Samantha’s wounds. She clenched her fists, which was her best tactic for fighting the urge to scream in public. This was so embarrassing and shameful…!

Aiko cooed apologetically, which snapped Samantha out of her pride-inflicted haze. Slowly, she released her fists and knelt down to scratch Aiko’s ears. " It’s okay. It isn’t your fault. "

Samantha breathed in and out, then rose to her feet. " Yes, please. Thank you for your kindness, Ms Renae. "

" Renae is fine! We’re gonna be friends, right? Traveling partners! I can’t believe we got such a fun person in our pool, big brother! "

Mikale was biting his lip as he nodded. Samantha, too, had to bit her lower lip to maintain her smile.

 

Samantha felt she was off to a humiliating start. She stood in front of a laboratory desk, patting down her pink hair ribbons and frowning at her reflection on the smooth table. Her beautiful white dress had needed to be stored away in the PC, awaiting a chance for her to wash it. In its place, she had taken out her Ace Training Uniform. She felt very out of place wearing the Kalosian uniform while in Kanto, but it was that or borrow clothes. Her pride couldn’t take that. 

" Thank you, you three, for coming. This is a great undertaking in Pokemon History. " An older man in a white lab coat read off what seemed to be a rehearsed welcoming. Professor Oak’s hair was greying and his face falling victim to wrinkles, but there was a certain warmth of youth about him. Samantha had seen it in some of her more passionate teachers at school. Passionate for knowledge could make someone seem immortal.

" You three will all receive official Pokedexes to record your travels. However, filling the Pokedex is my dream. I want you three to take this chance to learn what your dreams are, and use my resources to get on track. " It was such a generous offer. Samantha had taken this prestigious exam as the first step in her dream… The resources were just an added bonus.

Among those resources were three Pokeballs sitting on the desk. Professor Oak supplied the three trainers were a handsome amount of cash, some camping gear, special trainer cards, and their starter Pokemon. The trainer card came with some unique perks, but it was the rare starters that everyone would be jealous of.

" In the order that you placed in the exams, you will get to pick from my personal Starter Pokemon collection. " Oak continued, " That means you’re up first, Ms Kuroneko. "

" Y-Yes! " Samantha squeaked. This, too, was another step in her dream. And it was a complete no-brainer. Following her decided path to a T, Samantha stepped forward and selected a Pokeball from the table. She clicked the button and released her new companion; a Charmander.

" So you’ve picked Charmander, the fire-type Pokemon? " Oak confirmed with a chuckle. " Just like your mother… "

" Hehe! " Samantha beamed proudly. Her new friend looked indifferent to his trainer’s burst of familial pride.

" I’m guessing that your mother gave you that Eevee of yours as well? " He questioned, " She looks just like your mother’s Jolteon did before she evolved. "

" Yes! Mother gave me her first two babies! " Samantha caught herself bragging, but she couldn’t help it. Aiko was a great source of pride for her.” But, in Kanto… "

" -- You won’t be able to use Aiko without the proper badges, yes. " Oak confirmed. Then, with some degree of caution, " Two of them... ? "

Samantha flinched. She had been so caught up in the pride of getting both babies that she forgot she only had one of them right now… Even Mikale and Renae, who stood to her right, seemed to be caught up on that detail…

Now I just seem irresponsible… Samantha lamented internally. " I, uh… The other Eevee… I-Is fine. I didn’t bring him! "

Oak let up with that. She was clearly uncomfortable and he wasn’t about to harass a ten year old. So he let it go, turning to the next trainer in the line.

" Then next up would be Ms Godono. Would you like a minute to pick your starter, Ms Godono? " He prompted her lightly.

Renae was directly to Samantha’s right, with Mikale to her right. She stepped forward and examined the two Pokeballs left on the table, then gave her head a light shake. " I know exactly who I want! I love Turtles! "

She selected the Squirtle, releasing her new companion just as Samantha had. As her Squirtle sprung from his Pokeball, he lifted his two stubby arms to Renae. She didn’t seem to notice the offer for a hug. " And that’ll leave Bulbasaur for Mikale, right? "

" Yes, it would. Is that okay with you, Mr Godono? " Oak asked. There was no doubt that he would be able to arrange for all three trainers to have Charmanders if they wanted. Mikale shook his head at the offer, instead stepping forward to take the remaining Pokeball from the table.

" Bulbasaur is fine. Training isn’t about being picky. " He explained with a smile. His new Bulbasaur must have liked that answer, as she immediately offered him a viney high five. Mikale calmly obliged.

" You also have an additional Pokemon registered to you, don’t you, Mr Godono? " Oak asked to confirm, " An Umbreon? "

Samantha’s head turned sharply to face the male trainer. This was the first time she’d heard about that! Were Eevee Evolutions a prereq for this exam now?

" Yes. Shadow is overleveled, so I won’t be able to use him immediately. " Mikale took out his friend’s Pokeball and held it between two fingers, " Are Umbreon legal in the Kanto league? "

" I’m afraid not. Shadow will have to stay a companion. I can still get an official license drawn up for him. "

" That would be wonderful. Thank you so much. " Mikale bowed his head, looking embarrassed. " I’m sorry for the trouble… "

" It’s no trouble at all. It’ll be done by morning. " Oak promised. " Now then… You three must be itching for some adventure. "

" Are we ever!!! " Renae shouted gleefully, " Squirtle and I are ready for anything! Hey, Samantha?! "

Samantha snapped out of a thoughtful daze. Turning swiftly, she saw that Renae was hopping up and down in place. It was kind of amusing how much the kid was struggling with her pent up energy.

" Yes, Renae? Can I help you? " She asked politely, withholding a giggle.

" You bet! Let’s have a Pokemon Battle! " Renae squealed. She finally hopped up high, only to land with her legs spread slightly and finger pointing at the other girl. " I want to be the first person to beat you! "

" Renae?? Can’t this wait until we’re outside? " Mikale hissed nervously, " We’re in Professor Oak’s lab… THE Professor Oak..??? "

His hissing was an awful stage whisper at best. Professor Oak and his aides all chuckled at the boy’s combination of nerves and manners. " It’s fine. Battles happen in here all of the time… You can’t cause any more damage than my grandson and his friend did… "

Sammy would have snapped her fingers. She had been hoping to use the "let’s not trouble Oak~!” card in order to get out of this… Apparently that wasn’t going to work. As confident as she was in her ability to train Pokemon, this Charmander and her were just meeting. Samantha was afraid that it would say something, she would automatically respond, and then it would flip out about a human understanding a Pokemon.

Her Charmander squinted up at her, suspicious when she didn’t immediately answer Renae. ‘ Did I get picked by a scaredy-cat? I know this is a babysitting gig, but... ‘

" Babysitting gig?! " Sammy blurted, seemingly out of nowhere.

Fantastic.

The entire lab went silent about her outburst. All eyes were on the little brunette who was screaming off topic about babysitting. Now she was embarrassed, ashamed, and livid with her Charmander for his word choice.

" I-I mean. " Her cheeks flared red, " F-Fine. But don’t go easy on me! I-I don’t have a babysitter anymore or anything… "

Smooth save.

‘ Is she crazy or stupid? ‘ Her Charmander wondered aloud. 

Across the lab, Samantha could hear the Squirtle respond. ‘ I’m sorry you got picked by a lunatic. ‘

Sammy could feel her smile about to slip off her face. She would just have to show them then, now wouldn’t she? Her pride was on the line.

" Yay! Okay! Squirtle! " Renae giggled and motioned for Squirtle to scramble between Samantha and her. " Let’s win our first battle! "

‘ It’ll be easy! ‘ Squirtle laughed, ‘ I got the best trainer! I can just feel it! ‘

Charmander stepped forward, but seemed less enthused than the water-type. Samantha knew that her Pokemon already disrespected her. That was fair. She had no badges and had done nothing to earn his respect yet. She clenched her fists at her sides, venting a frustrated scream physically so that she could hold her voice steady.

" We’ve got this. Just follow my lead. " She exhaled. Her pride and embarrassment had no place in a battle. " I’ll lead you to victory. Count on it! "

‘ Char? ‘ Charmander tilted his head in her direction. Samantha made eye contact with her Pokemon, then motioned for him to turn his attention forward again.

" Let’s go! Growl! "


	3. Tantrums

The battle had concluded with only minor bruising, and a new nickname. Samantha's Charmander stood at her feet, while his trainer was sitting on a bench and moping hardcore. She now referred to him as "Toaster," and though he found the name to be undignified, he accepted it.   
After all, he was one of Professor Oak's starter Pokemon. They were not just well bred: They were chosen for their ability to look after young children. That meant that Toaster took as much pride in tolerating ten year olds as he did in winning battles.

So... Toaster it was.

He was standing there on a Route 1 bench with Samantha's other Pokemon, Aiko. From what he understood, she was a companion Pokemon. Aiko was higher in level than him, but she wasn't licensed to fight yet. Along with more levels, she had much more insight into why Samantha was sulking.

"I can't believe Renae is actually nine... NIIIINE!!!" Samantha went from sitting elegantly to flopping on her back and kicking her legs childishly. "She's nine, she's nine, SHE'S NIIINE?"

'And this matters because?' Toaster grumbled.

'Sammy's mother was also nine when she started training Pokemon.' Aiko answered.

"And mom started with SQUIRTLE? She never told me that part! Why didn't Professor Oak mention that BEFORE I picked Charmander?" To complete her tantrum, Sammy rolled onto her stomach and growled. "I hate everything."

Her Pokemon stared.

Posted Image

Then, after five seconds of silence, exchanged glances.

'Don't worry. I'm trained to deal with children throwing tantrums.' Toaster explained, perhaps with some pride mixed into his voice. 'I can handle this.'

"I can understand everything you're saying." Sammy reminded him, shooting her Pokemon a tiny child's glare, "It's not a tantrum! It's the end of a dream. This is justified."

Sammy then crossed her arms in front of her and used them as a pillow to hide her face.

For a brief moment, Toaster was thrown for a loop. He had been trained to help encourage young trainers, sure. He knew how to keep them moving. Professor Oak knew that training Pokemon 'for real' was more difficult than kids thought it would be. That was why he only took on starter Pokemon who were equipped to help the kids' personal growth as much as their trainer growth.

But none of the training included human children who understood Pokemon speech. He was not sure how to deal with Samantha in a conversation.

'Sammy, it's not the end of your dream. We can still recover.' Aiko insisted. 'Let's trade Toaster for Renae's Squirtle.'

"Oh!" Samantha lifted her head, "That could work!"

'I can also understand everything you're saying!' Toaster growled, 'What's the big deal? I still won the battle, didn't I? I'm the stronger choice.'

At that, Samantha pushed herself into a sitting position. She swung her legs around the bench and adopted a scholarly posture--- shoulders straight, nose in the air, and hands held daintily-- as she switched into her perfect persona. "What makes the difference in a battle is the trainer. Renae thought she could win that battle by lowering your defences, then taking you out in a single hit. If she hadn't spent so long ordering those tail whips, she would have won."

Toaster squinted at her. Samantha shrugged and supplied a more simple explanation. "I gave you the order to fight, and that's how you won."

Posted Image

'... Fair.' She did have a point there. Samantha had been learning about Pokemon for years. She knew much more than a newborn Charmander. He hadn't even known what those tail whipping motions did, other than make him think Squirtle was silly.

'Ah. But Renae has already had Squirtle for a few hours.' Aiko chirped with a sudden realization, 'What if it has Nuzlocke now?'

"Hmm..." Considering this, Sammy did realize that the trade wasn't a good idea. Her gaze met Toaster's again, conflicted with sadness. "Yeah... That would be bad. We don't know how it spreads yet... You could end up catching it, Aiko..."

Toaster did not speak. He still did not understand why Samantha was so obsessed with the Squirtle. So what if her mother had started with a Squirtle? Sammy was a very strange person. She lowered her hands and dropped her 'perfect' posture, only staring ahead in silence. A few minutes passed before Samantha seemed to have reached her conclusion. She announced it by standing from the bench and drawing in a deep breath.

"The point is! Mom eventually had a Charizard!" That was not the point, Toaster wanted to say. But he just allowed his new trainer to work her way out of her emotional rute. "Okay! Let's get to training! We could even get a new Pokemon today, if we tried!"

'That's the spirit!' Aiko cheered. 'You're up, Toaster! I'm here as emotional support.'

It was just as their conversation concluded that the trio saw the grass ahead of them shake. Samantha and Aiko both lit up with excitement, while Toaster stood on stand-by. He knew all of the Pokemon that appeared along this route. All two of them. Whether it was a Pidgey or a Rattata, he would have the battle covered.

"There! A Pidgey!" Samantha jumped up in the air, her eyes bright with excitement. She was pointing at a little brown form that was poking around in the tall grass. From her studies, the little girl knew that wild Pokemon rarely appeared on accident. They were usually looking for battle with passing trainers. Pokemon battles were how Pokemon learned about the world around them and grew more mature, much like how Samantha had gone to school.

"Go get 'em, Toast--"

'A BATTLE!' A blurr of brown fur pounced into the grass. Samantha squeaked with alarm, while Toaster just stared in horror. His over-leveled companion tackled the Pidgey and knocked it out in one hit. The fight was over before anyone knew what had happened.

"... Aiko!" Samantha finally called out to scold her Eevee, "We agreed that you would wait until I had more badges!"

'Badges smadges. I want to play.' Aiko pouted. Despite her tone, her long ears lay flat on her head and her tail dipped with shame. She walked back to Samantha and sat at her trainer's feet, looking guilty the whole way. '... I'm sorry. I thought we would play.'

"Well..." Ahead of them, the wild Pidgey was thoroughly mauled. Samantha felt horrible for the poor creature, who had probably expected a fair fight too. Not an overleveled Eevee. At least wild Pokemon couldn't file a report and get Samantha in trouble. "Let's... buy you a feather stick or something when we get to Viridian City, okay? We can play with that."

'Okayyy.'

Meanwhile, Toaster released a nervous sigh. He had been told Aiko was stronger than him, but hadn't seen it in action yet. 'I had better not make that Eevee angry...'

With their first capture failed, the trio headed off to Viridian City.


	4. Type Matching

Viridian City was not very far from Pallet Town. It took a few hours tops and the trail was walked frequently. Samantha was not surprised to run into a few other novice trainers along the way, though none of them were prepared for an actual battle yet. There was even an employee from the PokeMart giving away from free samples, which attracted the attention of many weary young newbies.

Samantha prided herself on not being one of those "rookies." She took the free sample because it was free, but she didn't need to use it. Toaster quickly learned how to use his embers in battle and was clearing the way with ease. When they reached town, the flame of Toaster's tail was burning as boldly as his confidence.

'Is this Viridian City?' Asked Aiko upon arrival. She looked immensely disappointed.  
"I'm afraid so. It's smaller than I remember…" Sammy admitted, "But this is definitely it."  
'I don't see a shopping mall. There's no way that this is a city. It's definitely off-brand.'  
"Right? I wanted to buy some accessories for my uniform, too…"

Toaster rolled his green eyes at their girlish concerns. Viridian City was quite big, by his standards. They had arrived in what must be the main downtown area: There was a Pokemon Center, a PokeMart, and some two story buildings. The area was quite hilly, with the Pokemon Gym on top of the tallest hill. It was quite impressive from a distance with how it overlooked the rest of the city, almost like a castle watching the village it ruled. Toaster knew right away that conquering this gym would be a major feat.

"Our first stop will be the Pokemon Center." Samantha concluded. "I want to buy some potions and Pokeballs, too. Then we can head towards the League for some training."

'What about the gym?' Toaster blurted, pointing his clawed paws towards the highest hill. 'Shouldn't we check that out next?'

Aiko and Sammy gave Toaster a silent stare. He already felt judged and awkward before the girls spoke up. Then, while covering a condescending smirk with her hand, Sammy made him feel worse. "Arah. Toaster, you think you could take on the gym?"

'Our big and strong, firey man?' Aiko giggled, also lifting her paw to copy Sammy's gesture.

His trainer noted that their teasing was too effective, so Sammy dropped her hand on his head. "Sorry, sorry~. Viridian City's gym is all about ground-types. Those would really hurt you."

Toaster sulked. Once again, this was a reminder of why he needed a trainer. As disappointed as he was, he did appreciate that Sammy was looking out for him. Tantrums aside, she was a half-decent trainer.

"We'll need a few other Pokemon to balance out your weaknesses and then we can go for it." She promised, "So let's check the grass by the League, and then look around the Viridian Forest."

'Sounds good to me!' Aiko chittered happily, 'I want to meet some new Pokemon.'

'Agreed. Can we find Pokemon that cover my weaknesses there?' Toaster paused, then added, 'What even are my weaknesses?'

His trainer giggled at that. "I'll teach you all about them, I promise. First stop: Pokemon Center."

'Second stop: Friendship!' Aiko cheered.

\------

'So I'm vulnerable to ground and rock attacks too? I knew about water, but those ones…' 

"Yup. That's why we need a few new team members before we can take on the next gym. It would be irresponsible for me to leave you alone at the Pewter Gym." 

Aiko had returned to her Pokeball, claiming that she was tired of walking. So for the past hour, Samantha and Toaster had been having a deep conversation about Pokemon typings. Their conversation filled the otherwise silent field in which they were standing, with their voices echoing off the tall Pokemon League walls. Samantha knew that she couldn't get inside the League yet, but that didn't mean the area was a lost cause. There were plenty of rare Pokemon in the area.

'What kind of Pokemon are we looking for, then?' Toaster asked, 'I want to have a reliable partner.'

"Well, ideally we're going to find a Caterpie in the Viridian Forest… So for now, I want something like a Mankey." Sammy explained, even elaborating like the know-it-all she was, "Mankey is a fighting-type Pokemon. They have an advantage over rock-types."

'So a Mankey would fight the gym for me?' The way Toaster asked his question gave his trainer reason to pause. She eyed Toaster cautiously, wondering if she had read him right.

"... No. Whatever Pokemon we get, I'll still have you fight." The little girl started slowly. She noticed Toaster's tail brighten with excitement, confirming her suspicion, "But I want you to have a partner, so we can switch around safely."

'Okay.' That was the sound of a Pokemon swallowing their excitement, trying to instead to play it cool, 'Yeah, that's fine.'

Judging by the big grin on her starter's face, it was more than fine. Sammy didn't press the issue, instead taking quiet pleasure in the fact she had such an ambitious partner. Her focus instead shifted to the tall grass, scanning it for signs of movement. Toaster noted the way his trainer had been watching the grass. 

'We're not going to catch anything if we keep talking, though, huh?' He realized, his tone apologetic.

His little trainer shook her head, "Not necessarily. If we keep talking about type match-ups and gyms, we're more like to attract the perfect partner~."

Toaster tilted his head, 'Mankey like violent talk?'

"No nooo. Silly." Samantha began rocking back and forth on her heels, eyes closed, "Our perfect partner would be a Pokemon that cares about gym battles and type match-ups, right? I want a partner that can learn from being with me!"

It seemed noble enough.. Though Toaster had a feeling that Samantha's reasoning wasn't entirely pure. She seemed to enjoy prattling off bookish facts like she was a Pokedex. Another pair of ears to hear her wouldn't hurt. Aside from that, her reasoning wasn't far off.

'So how long will we be standing here?'

"Until someone shows up. Or ratherrr." She lifted one eyelid, peeking out into the grass. "When the little Pokemon watching us decides to speak up."

Toaster hadn't noticed the other until he heard them squeak in surprise. Whipping around, he saw a nervous rustle in the tall grass ahead. He had to strain his eyes to see the purple Pokemon hiding in the thick, green grass.

'...Are Mankey purple?'

"Nope. But Nidoran are!" Samantha's hands came out from behind her back and she threw her arm up in a wave. From its hiding place, the small Pokemon seemed to be shuddering. It only took the trainer a second to realize it was scared. "Don't be like that. We aren't going to hurt you."

'That's what she says! Trainers are tricky: Especially the small ones.' The Nidoran grumbled in a small voice. Toaster would agree. He would also agree that small trainers were tricky little handfuls. Samantha especially. Yet, she was his trainer. He was not going to interfere with her Pokemon catching, unless she ordered it.

"But you came all this way to listen to us talk, right?" The tricky little girl observed, "My name is Samantha. What's yours?"

'...Nidoran.'

"Sillyy. That's not a name. It's your species." Sammy giggled, "Like how I'm a human. My name isn't Human, though."

The grass rustled again. This time, it was because the curious Pokemon was moving forward. When the Nidoran finally broke through the tall grass it became apparent just how tiny it was. Toaster had seen Nidoran before: They were somewhat local pests. Their poisonous barbs made them a danger to young trainers, so Toaster had been taught to look out for them. This Nidoran looked like every other.

He would have no trouble defeating it, in that case. His head tilted towards Samantha, as if requesting that she give him a fighting command. 

She did not.

Instead, she squatted in front of the Nidoran and grinned. "What do the other Nidoran call you, to tell you apart from them?"

'They don't. We're all Nidoran.' Answered the curious Pokemon, 'This is how we were born. It's what we are.'

To Toaster, this seemed nonsensical. He wanted to ask the Nidoran to explain properly. His trainer didn't give him the chance.

"So it's like a surname to you? Like how I'm a Kuroneko?" She seemed to follow along with the Nidoran's train of thought, "That's really cool, though! I didn't know that's how Pokemon thought. We have a bit more in common than I realized."

Nidoran simply stared silently. A gust of wind blew through the grass, but it was not enough to fill the awkward silence. Toaster was beginning to get uncomfortable when Samantha clapped her hands together.

"So! Nidoran! You were listening to us prattle on about type match-ups and gyms!" She chirped, "Why?"

The purple Pokemon lifted his ears, perking up with interest, 'I had never heard of 'Types' before. What type is Nidoran?'

"You're a Poison-type." Samantha answered quickly, "But you can move some really awesome moves. Like the Flying-Type move 'Peck' and the Fighting-Type move 'Double Kick!'"

None of this made any sense to Nidoran. Toaster could see how the other Pokemon was just as baffled as he was. Pokemon could grow and learn moves in the wild, but they grew much more slowly than a trainer's Pokemon. Their moves were also less refined and impressive. Nidoran probably did not know those specifics like Toaster did, but he seemed to understand that Samantha was smart.

'I don't think that any of the Nidoran here know about those things.' He admitted, with curiosity on his tongue, 'Could I learn to do those things?'

"Sure you could!" At that, the little girl hopped back on her feet and struck a proud pose, "I may look small, but I'm a Pokemon Trainer! I can bring out the best in you, Nidoran. You should join us!"

For a moment, Toaster did think that Nidoran might jump on board with the idea. His nose wiggled and his red eyes became bright… But then he scowled and sniffed arrogantly.

'How do I know you aren't all talk?' Asked the little Pokemon.

A fair question, Toaster observed. After all, Samantha was 'a lot of' talk. He wouldn't have believed her skill if not for the past battles she had guided him through. Even though Toaster judged Sammy slightly, he was ready to jump in to defend her verbally.

But she beat him to it.

"Well… You're from around here, right?" She asked, "So you probably see a lot of kids come through with Charmanders from Professor Oak, right?"

Nidoran wiggled his nose, which Sammy understood as agreeing. She chuckled darkly, then spun around to strike another one of her showy (and silly) poses: Pointing towards Nidoran dramatically with one hand, while a finger 'V' for victory rested next to her eye. "Then I'll prove my capabilities with Toaster! We're the strongest Charmander-Trainer duo you've ever seen! Let's show 'im what we've got, Toaster!"


End file.
